Pleated filter media, such as collapsible pleated mechanical media (ESPM) filters, occupy substantially less space in their collapsed state, compared to equivalent cartridge configurations. Thus, they are easier to store and ship, and consequently have lower storage and shipping costs. However, collapsible filters are substantially less user-friendly than equivalent cartridge-style filters, which can be easily inserted into and removed from the filter enclosure with only minimal user interaction. In contrast, collapsible filters can require assembly by the end user before they are ready to be installed into the filter housing. Effort is made to ensure that during use, the filter is in an expanded position so that air passes through the filter and not around the filter. Thus, there exists a need for a collapsible filter that is easily expanded by the user and maintains an expanded position.